


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicercy Ghost AU: Nico's haunting spot was pretty damn scary, if he said so himself. Until this psychic comes along and invites him to dinner. And well, the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. (Sobbing and walks away) I…I'm sorry. It's just too painful… 

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Warnings: Slash 

AN: Just another little drabble I wrote last night. I watched Casper and this came out. Hope you enjoy it!

Cold

Nico di Angelo prided himself on being terrifying. His haunting spot was none where no human dared to tread, let alone move in to. It sat on top of a lone hill, surrounded by dense forest, and even featured a lovely graveyard in the back. He'd chosen this mansion back in the 20's and built its reputation to what is was today- the picturesque horror house. Whoever dared to move in was quickly disposed off. (Nico didn't kill anyone; ghost can't touch the living. Instead, he just scared the everliving hell outta 'em." Truly, he was a ghost that not even Ghost Hunters wanted to mess with.

So, he really couldn't explain the sleeping human next to him.

This boy was Percy Jackson, psychic son of Sally Jackson, the world famous medium who claimed she could purify this house. She had immediately seen through Nico's attempt to get rid of her and then actually invited him to dinner. Nico would've blown a fuse (literally) when Percy walked in and…well, that was that. He ended up having dinner, or rather, watched as the two psychics had dinner. They'd made spaghetti. This is when Sally offered Nico a deal. She and her son were becoming low on money, which was the reason she had made such a public statement about cleansing the house. Luckily, she had gotten the place very cheap since nobody else wanted to move in because of Nico's handiwork. If Nico would pretend that he wasn't here anymore when the cameramen came then Sally would let him live in peace here. No more movers, or thrill seekers, or anything like that.

And Percy would stay.

Nico agreed to the deal.

He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed both the humans company. Since Percy had inherited his mother's gift they both could see, hear, speak, and even touch Nico. It had been just over a hundred years since Nico had felt the warm touch of a human until Percy came along. Nico got so addicted to the feeling that he constantly touched Percy somewhere, no matter what he was doing. And then there was the fact that he'd gotten a bit protective of his little human. As a ghost, he knew just how fragile the human body could be. There was this one time when Percy was taking a shower and Nico heard a thud come from the bathroom. Nico had burst in the room, heart in his throat, only to discover Percy was completely fine. And pissed. And embarrassed.

Nico smiled fondly at the memories, reaching out to play with Percy's black hair. It was still slightly damp from his bath and smelled of vanilla.

Percy mumbled at Nico's touches, subconsciously curling toward him and nuzzling his face against Nico's pants. Because ghosts were stuck in the clothes they died in Nico had on dark brown trousers, a white button down he had rolled up to his elbows, and suspenders that Percy loved to play with. He was forever stuck at the age of eighteen as well, two years older than Percy. Or over a hundred depending on-

Creak.

Nico tensed, sitting as still as one of the headstones in the backyard, listening for any other noise. The mansion was old, but-

There! It was definitely a set of footsteps Nico heard and it was coming toward Percy's room. Nico leaned over Percy slumbering body protectively, lips pulled back in a snarl and a growl vibrating in his chest. He didn't know who was in the house, but he'd defend his human with his entire afterlife.

Percy door slowly opened to reveal-

"Sally," Nico sighed in relief. He went back to his original position lying beside Percy and watched as Sally poked her head into the room, a teasing glare on her tired face.

"Honestly, Nico." She shook her head, chuckling. "You'd think there was a murderer on the loose by the way you're acting. Percy won't get hurt here, you know."

Nico just huffed and wrapped an arm around Percy waist defiantly.

Percy shifted again and snuggled into Nico's chest, murmuring Nico's name. There was dried drool on Percy cheek, but Nico still thought he looked adorable. He ran a hand through Percy soft hair and kissed his forehead.

"Well, " Sally began slyly. She winked at Nico. "I just came to check on Percy. I'll leave you two alone then." Before Nico could say anything, she shut the door and headed back to her room.

"Nico…" Percy sighed in his sleep and buried his face in Nico's neck. Nico could feel every puff of Percy's hot breath on his neck, causing his to shudder. "Nico…" Percy's hands clutched Nico's shirt like a child's after a nightmare.

"I'm here, Percy," Nico whispered, hugging Percy even tighter. "I'll always be here." He pressed a soft, loving kiss on Percy parted lips, reveling in the warmth that spread through his body like melting butter.

Percy pulled away slightly his nose crinkled cutely. "Nico, shut window. Is too cold…"

Nico smiled sadly, though Percy didn't see it. "Of course, amore."

Nico knew they couldn't be together the way he wanted, but still he watched his beloved through the night just like he had for the past year. Just like he would until he died.

Well…again.

AN: Thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
